The Bounty
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2007 Tina's about to collect to a bounty, but the bounty has other ideas about being collected. PWP.


Title: The Bounty

**Title:** The Bounty  
**Fandom:** Domino  
**Rating:** NC-17 (language and smut content)  
**Pairing:** Choco/Tina  
**Summary:** A little smut for Tina. Love ya sweetie :hugs  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Choco, or Tina, I'm just smutting them for recreational purposes cause it's cheaper than drugs and alcohol  
**Feedback:** as always yes please, but nits and shreds through PM only, thanks.  
**Written:** 2007

Choco stood by the bar nursing a now lukewarm beer. He was moping, bored to tears, and close to starting a brawl just to liven things up. Fuck Domino, he was better off without her anyway. Ed stood beside him, watching the half-naked dancers on the stage with more interest than normal – well, he wasn't working tonight.

The strippers held no interest to Choco. In fact, he was starting to grow weary of even being in the same bar with them. _There must be more to life than this,_ he thought. He was going to finish his beer and then go – leave Ed to his entertainment.

Tina sat at one of the small tables, quietly watching her surroundings, getting a feel for the place. She drank from a bottle of beer, watching her mark. Her plum-colored nails tapped on the wooden table in time to the beat of the music.

She wore her long hair coiled up on her head, thanks to a couple of her previous bounty's who'd used it to try and prove she couldn't be a half-decent bounty hunter just because she took pleasure in looking like a woman.

Her long shapely legs were clad in leather, her feet tucked into sturdy black boots – perfect for kicking ass. Several weapons were concealed about her person…but her mark tonight wasn't one with a bounty on his head.

Oh no, tonight her bounty was Choco. She'd heard on the grapevine that Domino was history and tonight, Tina planned to show Choco that Domino was just a pale imitation of a real woman.

The only thing on Tina's mind tonight was getting down and dirty with the studmuffin himself. She watched him drain his beer and plop the empty bottle back down on the table. He turned and said something to Ed, who nodded in reply, and then Choco turned and headed towards the back exit.

Tina drained her tasteless bottle of beer and slowly got up and followed Choco out of the rear of the bar. It was dark and deserted out in the alley behind the shit-hole she'd just left. She looked first left and then right, but was disappointed to see there was no sign of Choco.

"Fuck!" she muttered aloud. She'd been right behind him and yet she'd still managed to lose him. She was losing her edge, going soft over some guy.

"Looking for me?" A Spanish-accented voice drifted out of the darkness behind her.

Tina spun and found herself looking into the most amazing brown eyes she had ever seen. The screamed 'fuck me' as they appraised her from foot to head – pausing at all the interesting bits in between.

Unabashed, Tina gave him the same treatment, pausing at the large bulge in his pants.

"It's not polite to stare," his velvet voice drawled. He moved two steps closer to her, backing her up against the wall.

Tina growled. She wasn't going to let her quarry get the upper hand in this. Her hand slid beneath her leather jacket and rested on the butt of her holstered gun so that he could see she wasn't going to take any shit.

Choco copied her actions, smiling, his brown eyes twinkling even more. "I got one of those too," he smirked.

They stood squaring off against each other for a couple more minutes before Tina finally found her tongue. "I have to take you in Choco. You know that. It'd be better if you came quietly."

"Well, see, I think it would be better if I came _hard._ Inside you."

Tina coughed on her next breath. Damn it, if he wasn't so hot she'd knee him in the bollocks and drag him back to HQ. He had always known exactly how to get in her mind. It was almost as if he knew what she had on her mind.

"Cat got your tongue?" He whispered, covering the last two paces between them so that she was trapped between the solid expanse of his chest and the wall.

A ripple of excitement ran through Tina. She'd had a bit of a 'thing' for Choco for quite some time now…and it seemed to be reciprocated if the ever hardening length in has pants was anything to go by.

Big fat raindrops started falling from the black, midnight sky above, echoing in the almost silent alley. Tina looked up and a million needle-like droplets of rain landed on her face, making her blink. She could feel his eyes on her, never leaving her face. Seconds after the rain started, they were both soaked through to the skin.

Choco licked his lips, his eyes softening and losing their hard-edged glint. A moment later, his mouth closed round hers, kissing her hard and hungrily. Tina let herself fall deeply into the kiss – she had longed to feel his lips on hers for so long now. His hand reached for her and landed on the curve of her waist, pulling her tiny body against his firm frame. Tina's hands snaked their way up over his abs; fingertips traced the dips and curves of each set of muscles.

"Well, if the cat doesn't have your tongue, I guess I'd better have it," he growled low and close to her ear. His breath fluttered across the wetness below her ear and she shivered hard. He felt her shiver. Looking down between them, he saw the twin points of her hardened nipples through her thin black t-shirt.

Choco growled under his breath again, her fingertips felt like a thousand jolts of electricity running through him. Thoughts of fucking her were running through his mind, galloping more like. He had been trying to find a way to get to her for a long time. He pushed her body against the wall, thrusting his hard, throbbing cock into the soft curve of her belly.

Tina sighed, and tugged the edges of his black leather jacket and pulled him into her. Her soft, pliant feminine flesh against his hard, unyielding masculine flesh. Her kiss was as hungry, as eager, as his. "Not here, Choco!" she whispered in a barely audible voice.

He looked side to side, but nobody was around at this time of night. "Yes, here." His hands raked over her body, pushed his hands inside her shirt, and roughly squeezed her breasts, pinching her already hard nipples – his intention made perfectly clear. Choco pushed her shirt up over her breasts, revealing a front-fastening bra – damn, he loved those things. One quick snap and her beautiful breasts were free to his touch, and to his mouth.

Tina buried her hands in the unruly, wild waves of his hair as his head bent and lips wrapped around one swollen aching peak, suckling the nipple. Pleasure coursed through her body from this one small act. She wanted his mouth everywhere, over every inch of her body…but especially on her pussy…

His rough hands traveled down her body, resting on the waistband of her leather pants, thumbs under the sensuous material skimming her skin, as he came back up to face her. His breath was hot on her face; his eyes flashed at her and never left hers. A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth moments before his tongue flicked out to wet his lips.

"Tina, baby, I am gonna fuck your brains out, right here, right now!" He growled in her ear, his tongue darting out to flick across her skin.

She smiled; this was how she had imagined him to be. It gave her the right to do a little touching of her own and she was soon tugging his shirt from his pants, her hands all over his pecs and abs, hot with need to touch him.

His hand made light work of the zipper so that he could ease his hand inside her panties, fingers grazing the soft tight curls hidden away. Her moisture coated his hands with a thick and creamy lusciousness. He worked his fingers inside her panties and between her wet lips. He heard her take a sharp breath in as he slid his fingers inside her, his thumb rubbed at her clit in a fast circle.

She felt herself get wetter as he rubbed her clit, fingers sliding in and out of her slick entrance; she was going crazy, she wanted him to fuck her hard and now and up against this dirty back alley wall.

Tina unfastened Choco's cargo's and worked them down over his hips, along with his shorts so that his throbbing cock was free for her eyes to feast on. Seconds later, her hand wrapped around it and worked it the length of his shaft from the tip to the balls, her eyes never leaving his.

He pushed his fingers deeper into her pussy, curling them round and found her g-spot and knowing it. She quivered around his fingers, clenching them with her inner muscles as he pumped them into her tight, moist channel.

She matched his actions with the hand she had wrapped around the marble hard column of his cock. Reaching down into his briefs, she cupped the tender weight of his balls in her hand, squeezing and rolling them against her palm. Smiling when she heard him suck in a sharp breath, his mouth next to her ear, with one hand braced on the wall beside her head.

Copious juices were running out of her pussy as he continued his assault on it, pounding his thick fingers in and out, over and over, until she was trembling, her knees weak from trying to hold herself up.

Feeling her, he wrapped his free arm around her waist and wedged her up with his body, trapping his hand in her pants and her hand in his. His eyes were alight as he felt the first ripples of her climax , "that's it, Tina, come for me baby. Come for me now." His voice was so low it was barely audible.

"Fuck, Choco. Fuck, fuck, fuck," she said as she came. Her breath clouded white as she panted out the words. Ripples of her orgasm turned into waves washing over her. Her pussy tightened around his fingers still buried deep inside her silken core.

As she came, Tina's hand pumped frantically along Choco's iron-hard shaft giving him no time to revel in her climax before his own hit him. His hips bucked and thrust against the tight circle of her hand, as if he were fucking her pussy. His teeth gritted against the delicious agony as he came in hard, jetting spurts over her hand, over his belly, over her belly.

"Santo God por cielo," he bellowed, his body shaking from the force of his orgasm.

They stood, forehead against forehead, savoring each other's orgasms. His cock stayed hard, showing no signs of giving up, the tip still glistening with droplets of creamy semen.

"Don't doubt I won't fuck you." He pulled his fingers quickly out of her, spun her around to face the wall, and yanked her pants down over her ass to her ankles. She felt cool air against her butt before she felt his cock behind her, pressing against her lower back.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Tina? Do you want me to fuck you right here in this dirty alley? Tell me!" Choco growled, biting her shoulder. His teeth sank into her shoulder, marking her and branding her.

"Oh God, yes. Fuck me Choco, I want you to fuck me!" she gasped, begging.

"Naughty girl." He bit a line down her back, making his way down to her butt. "I knew you'd be a dirty girl," Reaching it, he bit her ass and listened to her moans. Grinning, he stood back up and whispered in her ear, "Trust me?"

"No," Tina husked as she felt herself being bent forwards, the cold air tickling her soaking pussy, as he got him self ready to enter her tiny body. She didn't even care anymore. All she could think about was his thick cock buried in her pussy, fucking her blind.

Choco teased her wet slit with the plum-shaped head of his dick, coating the end with her juices before sliding just the tip inside her still pulsing hole. Pulling out again, he smirked as she pushed her ass out invitingly. Pushing the swollen tip back inside, this time he seated himself fully and began thrusting…his body dictated the speed and hardness.

She felt her body lift with each slamming thrust, raising her off her booted toes. Her hands steadied herself against the wall and gave her leverage to push back against his pounding stabs. Each inward thrust hit her cervix and her pussy contracted tightly around his shaft.

He fucked her so hard, so fast, that she thought she was going split in two, just the way she wanted it – this time. It wasn't long before she came again, her body still spasming from her first orgasm; it rocked her tiny body hard. "Oh my fuckin' God! Oh fuck! Yes, Choco, harder! Fuck me harder!"

Her knees went weak but he held her hips tightly, holding where he wanted her and carried on pounding into her. His balls slapped against her pussy with a dull, heavy slapping sound that made her smile, hitting her clit repeatedly until she was on the verge of another blistering orgasm – or maybe it was just one long, rolling climax that was never going to end.

She felt him tense up against her back and felt him thrust into her up to the hilt and stay there as he pumped his foaming hot liquid into her, finishing with a couple more deep thrusts.

Choco slowly pulled his shrinking dick out of her and released his death grip on her hips. Looking around him once more and narrowed his eyes, at least they hadn't attracted any attention with their noise. He pulled his pants up and fastened them over his sticky cock and belly – he could clean up later, he thought, before bending and helping Tina pull hers up and fasten them, her body still shaking hard.

He bought his hand up to move the wet strands his hair out of his eyes, and he could smell the twang of her pussy. Damn it, if he wasn't getting hard again. He had to get Tina to his place, and quick.

Tina managed to gather her wits, and was just about to suggest heading to her place when Choco spoke, his sexy Spanish accent stirred up even more erotic thoughts than should be legal.

"My place is just around the corner. Quicker than yours," he whispered, his lips grazing the outer shell of her ear seductively.

She nodded in answer, slightly surprised that he knew where she lived, but then, he was a bounty hunter too – even he had gone renegade.

Once inside his apartment, Choco locked the door behind them. "You wanna take a quick shower first? I bet you are as sticky as me."

"That would be um…are we showering together…or separately?" Tina asked.

"I'm easy, whichever you want," he grinned lasciviously at her.

"Separately, then," she made her mind up quickly.

With a disappointed nod, he led her to the small bathroom and turned the shower on for her. "I'll go make some coffee while you shower."

Choco left her, made his way back to the kitchen, and set the coffee maker off. He was drawn back to the bathroom and watched her through the open door. Her body clearly visible through the glass shower door, water running down her naked body. Damn, she had a great ass…not skinny, but round, and firm, and perfect for holding while he fucked her from behind. She'd unfastened her hair and it fell like a waterfall down her back, ending just an inch shy of her ass cleft.

Tina turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her. It was then she was aware of Choco watching her through heavily lidded eyes, and stalking towards her, sweeping her up in his arms as if she were as light as a feather.

A couple of strides and he was by the bed, throwing her down so she landed on her stomach. Tina immediately tried to get up, to turn around, but found Choco bearing down on her from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" his big, rough, calloused hands encircled her waist and dragged her to the edge of the bed. He knelt down between them as he pulled them apart.

Tina wriggled but it was no use, even if he only used half his power against her, he still had her beat. Grabbing fistfuls of bed sheet in her hands, she waited for him to make his next move. "I just wanted to turn over, to see you, to watch you."

He let her roll over, the towel loosening, and falling away from her lush curves. Choco held on to hips tightly as he moved his face closer to his prize, breathing in the freshly showered skin and musky aroma rising from her pussy. He saw her body rise and fall quicker as her breathing hastened. His own pumped up to match hers; desire to fill her body, her pussy, fuelled his blood.

Leaned forward, he slid his hands round her thighs and used his thumbs to ease her lips apart. She could feel his breath hot against her still damp skin and she shivered, partly with anticipation and partly with desire.

His breath was hot against her sensitive pink flesh, but not as hot as hit tongue as it lashed out and caught the tip of her swollen, quivering clit.

Choco felt her body tense as he teased her clit, flicking his tongue over it again and again. He heard her moans, her whimpers of pleasure. Her hips began circling as his tongue worked her swollen bud into frenzy. Her wetness against his face made him want to be in her, her private fragrance drove him wild.

But he wanted her to come once more before he fucked her, he needed her as wet as possible; that, and he loved to watch her as she was controlled by her climax. He slid two thick fingers inside her, feeling how hot and tight she felt against him, he began to pump them in and out of her and he watched his fingers get wetter and wetter, slick with her juices.

His cock throbbed and ached to be inside her until he could hardly bear it. The roughness of his briefs next to the tip of his shaft felt coarse and rubbed the sensitive flesh with almost unbearable friction.

His fingers were pounding in and out; her hips were thrusting against him trying to get him as deep as possible. Her creamy juices coated his fingers thickly as fucked her hard. Her inner walls were tightening around him and he hooked them, grazing her g-spot. Tina moaned, unable to control the way he commanded her body, loving it all the same.

She rode out her orgasm, enjoying every single second of it, savoring it. The tingling started deep inside and slowly spread out over her whole body – filling her with incredible heat, fire coursing through her veins. Tina needed him. Needed him to be inside her. Needed him to fuck her hard.

Tina found herself begging, begging him to fuck her, begging him to fuck her hard. "Choco, fuck me now," but he continued to pump his fingers inside her, taking every ounce of creamy come she could give him.

"Please…Choco…please…I need you…fuck me now!"

Sensing she had come as much as she could on his fingers, he pulled them out of her with a sucking noise, bought them up to his mouth, and licked them clean.

Tina sat up, pulled his hand from his mouth, and with a sweeping lick, licked the rest of her juices from his palm.

He nearly came in his pants watching her. A low rumbling growl came from deep within his chest. He stood, unzipped his pants, and quickly undressed. His thick cock stood up impressively from the patch of dark, curling hair at the base. His balls already drawn up tight to his cock

Choco pushed her back down on the bed "Tell me what you want, Tina," he demanded. He pulled her sharp against him, hooking her thighs over the crooks of his elbows. His cock poised above her mound invitingly.

"I want you to fuck me, Choco," her voice came in pants, her orgasm dull but still causing waves to roll over her.

"How hard do you want me to fuck you?" His voice was thick and heavy with desire, his accent deepened with pure need. He eased the swollen purple head inside her pink lips and held it there. His hand on her hips stopped her from pushing any further onto his cock.

"I…want…you…to fuck me…hard!" She was pushing onto him, needing him deep inside her. His hands held her hips tight, fingers digging in the soft flesh.

The sight of the tip of his shaft buried between her swollen pink lips was too much, with a roar, he slammed home stopping only when he was balls-deep in her pussy, filling her and stretching her. Her body shuddered as he hit her cervix; a fine sheen of sweat coated their bodies as desire mounted in both of them.

He watched his cock sliding in and out of her, getting slicker and slicker as he thrust in and out of her, the thickly veined shaft coated with her creamy juices. She felt so tight and so good He his speed quickened. His balls ached to come again even though it had been less than an hour since he last had his way with her.

Tina's fingers dug into his forearms as he thrust forward into her, she needed as much of him in her as she could get. His hand reached down and sought out her swollen clit, circling it with a rough fingertip. She almost screamed at the friction.

Her back arched as the combined stimulation of her clit along with the hard fucking Choco was giving her, drove her over the edge in to her fourth orgasm of the night. Her pussy muscles gripped his cock tight and he groaned loudly. It felt as if she were going to milk every drop of come out of him. He slammed deep inside her and slowly pulled out before slamming back into her, drawing her orgasm out of her.

She clenched her pussy tight as he erupted his hot essence inside her, filling her with his sticky seed before letting his body cover hers, letting go of her thighs he held himself up with one arm while fondling her breast with the other, letting their bodies ride out their simultaneous orgasms.

"Fuck, Tina! Damn woman, you drive me crazy," his voice was nothing more than a husky whisper in her ear, his breath hot on her neck sent a wave of fresh shivers down her spine. That deep gravelly whisper of his would most certainly be her undoing.

He rolled to her side, holding her close, as they settled, waiting for each other to get their breath back. He held her all night; in between bouts of either fast, furious sex or tender, gentle lovemaking.

This was one bounty Tina wouldn't be collecting on.


End file.
